The Sept of Bealor
by SandyD12
Summary: A one-Shot. It was all coming back to her. Again at the Sept of Bealor and again a trial. But now it was not her fathers, she was not standing in the crowd of people . No, she was now seated between all the other Lords and Ladies who just swore fealty to King Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name and so on. She didn't even know whose trial it was


A/N: This is my first attempt to a fanfic, it's a one-shot, so please share your ideas, opinions and criticism. I don't own the characters, all GRRM. Another A/N at the end.

It was all coming back to her. Again at the Sept of Bealor and again a trial. But now it was not her fathers, she was not standing in the crowd of people . No, she was now seated between all the other Lords and Ladies who just swore fealty to King Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name and so on. She didn't even know whose trial it was, but memories were coming back and she did her best to keep her emotions inside. Sansa squeezed her hand, she understood, she was the only one who understood. Her brother Rickon hadn't seen her father's beheaded here. She envied Bran who stayed in Winterfell, _their always needs to be a Stark in Winterfell_. Rickon came with them, he wanted to be a knight, specifically a knight of the Kingsguard. The white cloak looked good on him, Arya decided, Sansa wouldn't be alone in Kingslanding and Rickon could always protect her. When Rickon requested a position in the Kingsguard, Aegon immediately granted him his wish. Yes Sansa will be fine, this is where she was meant to be, with a better King. She squeezed back and focused her eyes in front of her. Again Sansa was betrothed to the King who is going to decided on some other men's fate. She hoped that Aegon would show that he was different, that he could give merci. She knew he wouldn't, when something or someone was in his way, Aegon could get a bad temper. He wasn't mad and knew reason, but he had a temper that could get in the way. That's why Sansa is good for him, she is a sweet Queen, but whatever had happened to her in the Vale, she could play the game now. She was probably even better than Cersei and that kind of frightened Arya. Aegon had a temper, but would never strike her like Joffrey did, he only showed kindness to his queen. She just hoped he also could show kindness to the criminals, she wasn't ready to see again a man getting beheaded.

She never let her emotions show anymore and never lost her temper, except for that one time.

_She was standing next to Sansa, Bran and Rickon, to welcome the guests. She was looking passively at the host that was arriving. The new King immediately got of his horse. He first greeted Rickon, they were war friends, fought side by side with each other. Then Bran, who was now Lord Stark, he greeted Sansa with all courtesy and looked at her the same as all men did, because Sansa was a beautiful woman with a pretty smile. He kissed Arya's hand, said a ' My Lady' and Arya replied courteous with a cold face. Her eyes always were cold, Sansa told her, only when they first saw each other again she cried, after that she kept her emotions to herself. The King was talking with Sansa, Bran and Rickon, but she wasn't listening. She looked around and observed everything, there were still riders coming through the gate. One second everything was okay and the next her eyes went wide and she felt how memories were coming back. A rider came in with a helmet, she hadn't seen in years. She didn't know what she wanted to do, hug him, scream to him, kill him. Well she couldn't kill him really, they had shared too much with each other for that. She tried to hide a small smile. But when the man got of his horse and removed the helmet, the spell was broken. It wasn't him, it wasn't him. Now she felt anger rising, how could someone wear his helm, no one deserved it but him. Now she remembered that just like Polliver toke needle, another soldier toke his helm. She couldn't handle all those memories and the emotions that she felt at that moment. She didn't care that her siblings looked at her and that the King was in their presence. She stalked to the man who still had the helmet in his hand. She jumped on him and pushed him to the ground with needle at his troth. 'It's not yours, you can't wear it! It's not yours! Give it to me! Give it to me!' Tears were running down her face and she was screaming and she didn't care that everyone was watching. 'Arya, ARYA.' Her sister called her from behind and men tried to grab her from her victim, but she clung to him, like her life depended on it. 'Give it to me! Give it to me, please, give it to me. It's not yours.' She was sobbing and pleading now and the men had pulled her of him. Sansa looked with shock from Arya to the man that was still lying on the ground. Then Aegon cleared his troth, 'What do you want from him, My Lady.' Arya was still sobbing and felt so weak, she tried to regain a steady voice, but her voice still cracked, 'the the hel-helmet.' Everything that happened next was a blur. Aegon turned to the man who already stood up, 'You heard the lady give her the helm.' The man looked stunned from Aegon to Arya. He tried to discuss this, she was crazy, she just attacked him, but Aegon didn't bent. Arya stood frozen until someone pushed the helm in her hands. She held it close to her chest and ran off to her chambers. The whole day she laid down on her bed with the bulls-head helmet clutched in her arms. That was the only day she let herself cry over the loss of a friend, his fate was unknown to her and she smiled and cried at the good and bad memories. _

She woke up from her daydream by Aegon's voice that rang over the Sept of Bealor. Everyone was silent when listening to the King. 'This is the trial of the last living Baratheons. They killed my family in cold blood, my sister Rheanys and a baby slammed to a wall instead of me.' Arya looked puzzled, all Baratheons were dead already. Her brow scrunched while thinking, Stannis was killed in the last battle against Aegon and Shireen Baratheon was just a girl. Would he really kill an innocent girl. And he said Baratheons there were no more, or were there? She looked questionably at Sansa, but she looked just as surprised as her. She heard surprised gasps around her, the Kingsguard didn't look surprised, just as some gold cloaks, but all others did. Then she heard some commotion, three persons were guided to the podium, the same place where her father was. They all had a sack over their head. It was clear that the first two were woman, but the third person was a man. They looked filthy, weak and their skins had a sickly yellowish color, they were probably already in the cells for a long time. Still the man was struggling and not willing to give up so easily. She could see his ribs and his shoulder blades through the skin, but even thin, his arms were muscular, just as his stomach. He didn't had a chance against the gold cloaks around him. It was impressive that he still knocked out two gold cloaks in his state. But now four cloaks seized him and he stopped, already know that it wouldn't help, he probably would die.

Everyone hold their breath when they removed the sack of the first woman. The first woman was the smallest and when she saw her face, half of it covered with grey scale, she knew that it was Shireen, Stannis' daughter. The girl was a few years younger than her and looked terrified. She couldn't see her die, it wasn't fair, she was mere a child when her father claimed the throne and fought for it, it was not her fault. She knew Sansa thought the same, because she squeezed her hand hard. Her hands also formed fists.

She could feel Sansa tense when the girl spoke on her behalf, that her father was a traitor. Arya knew that Sansa at court had to say that she was a traitor's daughter and this definitely brought back memories. But Aegon was not Joffrey and apparently knew merci, even when she had been a prisoner for a long time. Aegon wanted to start better, better then Joffrey even when that was not hard. Aegon spoke, 'You will stay under my guard until we found a suitor. With a marriage your name is changed and you will not continue the Baratheon name.' In that moment almost everyone lost their breath and the girl cried and a guard dragged her away. Arya didn't miss the worried glance of the girl to the other people that were left. No one knew who they were, everyone thought Shireen was the only one left. It would have been cruel to kill her for the crimes of her father and luckily even aegon saw that.

He probably would grant the same for the other woman, but marriage would not change the name of the man and it was clear that Aegon wouldn't show him merci. Especially after the fighting the man had just shown, everyone could see that with his size and in a good condition, the man would be dangerous.

The tension was clear in the air and everyone waited anxious to see the other prisoners.

The sack of the girl was removed and she looked around her. She had short black hair, but still feminine, but her eyes hold fire and hatred when she was looking at Aegon. Arya gasped when she saw her eyes, that looked so familiar. But she couldn't dwell on it, because now Sansa was really shaking. Arya turned to Sansa, whose eyes looked shocked and in horror. 'Mya, mya,' Sansa whispered and then Arya knew, Sansa recognized her. It was not fair that Sansa still had to see a person who she knows get into a trial. She wanted to ask her sister where she knew her from and who the girl was. But the girl started to speak and everyone else was silent. 'You're no better than the Lannister King,' the girl spoke with venom in her voice, 'You'll kill us for the crimes of our family, that never even acknowledged us. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that stupid paper from Stannis Baratheon. He legitimized us and from one moment we're of importance and a tread, while we always were just bastards. Do you really think that we want to play the stupid game of thrones. You're stupid nobles, a paper may have changed my name in Baratheon, but I'm still the same as I always was. Just do it, just kill me, especially when you plan to kill my brother. That's what you do give me a family and take it away again. We all know you see him as a thread and you want to extinguish the Baratheon name, you'll kill him, so please, just make it fair and kill me to! Kill me! Kill us for our fathers crimes! But know this, the you can't extinguish us, there is still a brother in Essos and he will hear of this and he will remember it! He'll take it away from you, just like my father did from you and just like you will do of him!'

Arya felt a shudder through her spine and her eyes were wide. Everyone stared at the girl and was silent, even Aegon didn't know what to say for a moment. She was apparently one of Robert's bastards and the man also. Four gold cloaks still hold the man and she could see how tense his muscles were. Everyone knew that Aegon didn't plan to kill her, but she threaded him, didn't she? He still aid nothing, just mentioned to the guards to take her away. The girl looked angry, 'Kill me! I don't want go back to that cell after two years! Just kill me!' Her screams died out when she was taken away. Sansa released a breath but still looked with horror. 'Did you know?' Arya asked silent and looked at her and shook her head. 'I will talk to him,' she just answered. 'You knew her,' Arya didn't asked, just stated the obvious.

She remembered how bad her father looked after spending time in the cells and these people have stayed there for two years. Arya also would have chosen a clean dead instead of one more day in the cells. She'd never been there, but she assumed it was terrible. In the dark humid room, chained to a wall.

The man was dragged by the four gold cloaks, who kept holding him. They were afraid he would fight again and Arya thought he probably would, she would have. One of them removed the sack and she could hear the gasps. Then the murmurs and whispers around her, _'His spitting image,' 'Robert Baratheon,' 'Definitely a Baratheon,' 'Looks just like Renly.'_ Arya didn't had a good look herself. They had pushed him to the ground and he looked the other way. Her heart stopped when he turned his head and looked at them. He looked so weak and still so strong, _like in Harrenhall_. His hair had grown past his shoulders, they probably didn't cut it in the cells. It was really dirty, well his whole body was dirty. He probably didn't had a bath in two years. His cheekbones jutted out, because of the lack of food, just like the rest of his bones and just like the girls before, his cousin and half-sister. But his eyes were the same, piercing blue, she met his gaze, but were she recognized him, he didn't. She wanted to run to him, save him and again she felt helpless. But was she truly helpless? She could stop Aegon, he would stop, right? She wanted to take a step to the front, but then Sansa griped her. Sansa knew what she was trying to do, but Arya wouldn't allow it. Not again, not again. She would not stand by and see how again a person that she loved got rid of his head, she couldn't, she wouldn't. 'Let me go,' she hissed. Sansa shook her head and Arya wanted to fight back, claw at her, she knew she was stronger. She stopped when she heard his voice and immediately turned around. His voice was rasped, like he hadn't spoke in a long time, what was probably true, and it sounded so weak. 'Get on with it, just kill me.' He didn't scream like Mya, he didn't fought anymore, he surrendered to his fate. Arya felt tears falling down her cheek when she saw someone coming with the block. No no, this is not happening, not when he is still alive, not when he is in my reach, like her mother and Robb were. But this time a loved one wouldn't die. She pulled her arm out Sansa's grasp and stumbled to the front, to Aegon, to Gendry. She heard Sansa behind her and she started running, pushing the ladies and lord out of her way. 'No No No No no no no no,' She repeated to herself, 'Not today.' She stumbled through the last row and was now standing in front of the highborns/ She wanted to jump on the podium and she would plead for his life. There were some murmurs around her, lords and ladies speaking harsh or surprised at her behavior. Aegon probably noticed because he looked surprised at her, Sansa looked mortified behind her, but her gaze was fixed on Gendry. After a moment of complete silence the man's turned to her with a look of disbelieve and confusion in his eyes, but still no recognition. Aegon was still looking at her, just like the whole crowd, 'not today not today.' Tears were still running down and there was no end. She wanted to move forward, to shake that bull headed boy, _no man_, to let him know that she was alive and he was alive and everything was going to be okay. She was stepping forward, but then her sister held her arm again and soon Rickon was helping Sansa with keeping her there. How could they do that to her? 'Please, please, please,' she whispered, pleaded. Then she heard Sansa's voice and she understood, she understood, that they didn't understood. 'Arya I know it is hard, it also wakes memories in me. Of father's…' She drifted off and then Rickon cleared his troth, 'He is a dangerous man, Arya. Aegon told me that the man who would be executed had killed twenty of the knights, before… Well before they captivate him. He is a danger for the throne, he can claim it, some will follow him and then we have a war again. There is finally peace Arya.' She looked despaired and wanted to scream to them, let them see sense, he will never claim the throne. He doesn't want to play the game of thrones, around the lords and ladies that he resents. He just wanted to pound on his steel, he only cared for his forge, hammer and steel. Not for a bloody throne. She looked at the man in question who still looked in confusion to her. She couldn't move, but she still had her voice.

Aegon had already started with the sentence, 'Gendry Baratheon, I hereby sentence you to die. For treason against the throne and the murder of twenty good knights of house Targaryen.'

It sounded strange that Aegon called him Baratheon, but it was fitting. How she wished it wouldn't fit and it wouldn't be true. How she wished she could back to her time with the night watch recruits, The Peach, Acorn Hall and even Harrenhall. He almost died there, but Tywin Lannister saved him and now her good brother would finish his life. No, no, not today, not today. Tears were still running down her face and she made eye contact with him the whole time, but he still didn't recognize her. She bit her lip and steadied herself.

'GENDRY, you stupid bull headed boy, please recognize me, you know me stupid, please don't leave me again, please.' She saw how his brow crunched in confusion, but then she saw the recognition drawn on him. She felt how Sansa and Rickon let go. They understood now that she knew him. But the sentence was already given and the sword held high above Gendry's neck. No it's not too late, he still can stop the sword. But then she saw that the doubt on Aegon's face and he looked questionably at their direction. Then she saw him looking with fear at the weak, but at the same time strong man who laid with his head on the block. The fear was stronger than love in that moment, she could see it in the determination in his face. He nodded, but she only stared at the man who she thought that and who was ones her only true friend, a part of her pack and a bull. The man smiled at her, 'm'lady,' then the blade sliced through his neck and his head rolled of his body. In the process she already run up the stage, ready to kill the headsman, ready to kill the King. She didn't got her revenge, guards seized her. They dragged her away, before she could make a bigger scene. She never saw Aegon anymore, she didn't want to and never went back to the terrible place called Kingslanding.

Every night she prayed to her God, with the bull's head helmet in her hand. 'Please today, please today, today, today, today, today.'

A/N: Like I said before it's my first fanfic ever. And I hope my grammar was not too bad, but English is not my native language, so sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. I just got this idea (actually without an angsty ending, but this felt better than what I had first) and I had to write it down. So with all my courage I finally post it here. I'm always interested in opinions, ideas and criticism like I said before. Oh and maybe also in a possible beta, because I have more ideas, but I'm afraid my English isn't sufficient to write it. Well thank you for reading it!


End file.
